A Day With My Boy
by Me Yuki Hina
Summary: Kisah Naruto bersama Namikaze Haru seharian penuh/Aku harus menjauhkan Haru dengan si Teme sialan/KUBUNUH KAU TEME!/ Sequel Heart Attack.


**A Day With My Boy**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Me Yuki Hina

Rate: **T+ **rada menjurus di akhir naskah #ketawamesum

Pair: Naruto, Hinata, dan para figuran.

Warning: standard warning, gaje, typo(s), EYD, dll.

Sumarry: Kisah Naruto bersama Namikaze Haru seharian penuh/Aku harus menjauhkan Haru dengan si Teme sialan/KUBUNUH KAU TEME!/ **Sequel**___Heart Attack._

.

.

**VIRUS SASUKE**

**.**

**.**

"_Tou-chan..._" seru seorang bocah laki-laki sambil menatap ayahnya yang tengah berkutat dengan sesuatu di depan penggorengan. Alisnya sedikit berkerut, ia heran melihat sikap frustasi ayahnya. "Kalo _tou-chan_ tidak bica, kita tunggu _kaa-chan_ caja," lanjutnya. Ia merasa ngeri juga melihat ayahnya yang biasa menggenggam gitar, kini tengah sibuk dengan penggorengan dan minyak panas.

Naruto memalingkan wajah tan-nya yang terlihat acak-acakan. Ia melihat putranya tengah menatapnya khawatir. Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu menghembuskan napasnya lelah setelah melihat hasil karyanya yang gagal di atas penggorengan. "Tapi tadi Haru-_chan_ lapar. Kuliah _Kaa-chan_ baru akan selesai sore nanti. Kalau kita menunggu _kaa-chan_ pulang, bisa-bisa kita mati kelaparan." Naruto duduk di sebelah putranya. Ia mengacak rambut indigo anaknya. Membuat semburat tipis muncul di kedua pipi cubby bocah itu. Naruto tersenyum, dalam beberapa hal Haru memang lebih mirip Hinata. Mungkin karena bocah berumur empat tahun itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan ibunya.

Naruto sedikit menyesal mengingat hal itu. Ia merasa menjadi ayah yang buruk bagi Haru karena sering meninggalkan anaknya untuk konser, dan ia juga bukan suami yang sempurna untuk Hinata. Ia masih saja menyusahkan Hinata, bahkan hingga hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah kelakuannya beberapa tahun lalu, ia masih menyusahkan _hime_-nya itu karena pernikahan mereka tidak bisa langsung digelar. Itu konsekuensi karena ia terikat kontrak dengan managemen yang mengharuskannya fokus pada karir dan tidak menikah hingga albumnya keluar. Belum lagi soal gosip-gosip yang ber_sliweran_ setelah Haru lahir, membuat Hinata mendapat berbagai cap buruk karenanya. Selain itu, Hinata juga harus DO karena tidak masuk kuliah selama dua semester lebih selama ia mengandung dan merawat Haru yang masih membutuhkan ASI eksklusif sebagai asupan utamanya. Walaupun ia telah menebusnya dengan beberapa hal manis termasuk memperbolehkan Hinata untuk berkuliah lagi, tapi rasanya itu belum cukup untuk membayar pengorbanan _hime_ keluarga Hyuga –yang sekarang juga menjadi _hime _keluarga Namikaze untuknya.

Intinya, hingga saat ini Naruto masih sangat merasa bersalah pada dua orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

"_Tou-chan,_ coba telepon Cacuke-_jiichan_ deh. Cacuke-_jiichan_ kan pandai, pasti dia bica bikin omlet enak. Tidak cepelti omlet _tou-chan_ yang gocong," kata bocah itu dengan wajah datar, membuat dongkol pemuda beriris biru safir di sampingnya.

Nah ini nih yang membuat pria blode itu semakin nelangsa. Anaknya yang imut itu sudah ketularan virus 'muka datar' milik Sasuke. Yah, walau Haru masih terbilang cukup cerewet karena ia masih sering mengucapkan kalimat panjang ketimbang hanya menggumamkan 'hn' saja –yang juga berarti salah satu sifat Naruto yang melekat pada anaknya, tapi tetap saja Haru malah lebih mirip dengan sahabat _teme-_nya karena memang Sasukelah yang sering main bersama dengan putra tunggalnya ini daripada dia.

"Kau meremehkan _tou-chan_?" tanya Naruto sambil menyempitkan matanya. Ia mencubit pipi cubby putranya dengan gemas.

"_Iie...,"_ jawab bocah itu sambil mencoba melepaskan cubitan ayahnya. Ia melihat sebelah alis ayahnya terangkat karena menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya. "Halu lebih cuka _tou-chan_ menyanyi dalipada memacak omlet. _Tou-chan_ lebih tampan kalo menyanyi," jawab bocah itu jujur. Diam-diam ia mengagumi _tou-chan_nya itu. Ia sering melihat DVD konser ayahnya di luar negeri. Bila ayahnya tengah menggelar konser di Konoha, maka ia akan memaksa ibunya untuk hadir di konser itu.

Naruto tertegun sesaat. Tatapannya berubah lembut. Ia melepaskan cubitannya di pipi Haru, lalu beralih mengacak rambut putranya dengan rasa sayang. "_Ne,_ jadi _tou-chan_ tampan ya?" goda Naruto. Ia melihat pipi putranya memerah lagi.

"Haru-_chan, _bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar saja? Kita makan ramen, setelah itu kita menjemput _kaa-chan_. Bagaimana?"

Bocah laki-laki itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya yang diletakkan di pelipis. Pose berpikir andalan Haru. Semenit kemudian, bocah laki-laki dengan bola mata berwarna biru safir dan surai indigo itu mengangguk tanda setuju.

.

.

**BE A GOOD FATHER**

**.**

**.**

"Pesan satu _hot miso ramen_ ukuran jumbo dan satu _shoyu_ _ramen _ya," seru laki-laki dengan dandanan yang lumayan aneh. Lihat saja, masa di dalam sebuah departemen store besar yang memiliki puluhan AC untuk mendinginkan ruangan dan atap mewah penangkal sinar UV, laki-laki yang baru saja menurunkan seorang anak laki-laki dari gendongannya itu memakai topi yang lebih tepat digunakan saat memancing dan kaca mata berwarna coklat sehingga menutupi kedua matanya. Belum lagi mantel tebal yang lebih baik digunakan saat musim dingin yang ekstrim ketimbang di musim panas seperti sekarang, apalagi di dalam mall seperti ini. Laki-laki itu benar-benar _freak!_

Haru terkikik pelan ketika menyadari tatapan aneh untuk _Tou-chan_nya dari pengunjung restoran yang khusus menyediakan ramen itu. "Kenapa, Haru-_chan_?" seru Naruto –a.k.a orang aneh yang disebutkan di atas- pada putranya.

Keponakan Neji Hyuga itu berusaha menelan kembali tawanya. Ia mati-matian mengganti wajah menahan tawanya dengan wajah datar yang diajarkan Sasuke_-jiichan. _Setelah ia rasa cukup berhasil, ia menatap wajah ayahnya sambil memainkan robot berbentuk salah satu karakter di film Transformers dan berkata, "_Tau-chan_ telihat aneh."

Bibir pria yang dinobatkan sebagai salah satu pria terseksi se-Konoha itu mengerucut. Sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menghela napas. Mulai sekarang ia bertekat akan menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan Haru. Pun akan membawa Haru dan Hinata kemana dia pergi untuk membasmi virus wajah datar yang ditularkan Sasuke pada anak. Mulai sekarang juga, ia akan membatasi waktu berkunjung Sasuke agar virus itu tidak semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Yah... mau bagaimana lagi, _Tou-chan_ kan tampan. Haru-_chan _sendiri kan yang bilang. Kalau _tou-chan _tidak menyamar, kita tidak akan bisa makan dengan tenang," kata Naruto sambil menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia melepaskan topi memancingnya sehingga nampaklah surai sewarna bunga matahari itu. "Nah, kalau begini kita sama-sama aneh," lanjutnya sambil memakaikan topi itu pada putranya. Naruto tertawa melihat kepala Haru yang hampir hilang dibalik topi itu. Tentu saja topi itu terlalu besar untuk Haru, tapi bukannya membuat bocah yang menyandang nama Namikaze Haru itu aneh, topi itu malah menambah kesan imut di mata Naruto.

Tidak berapa lama ramen pesanan mereka datang, memutus sementara interaksi verbal ayah dan anak itu. Haru terlihat antusias melihat asap panas masih mengepul di mangkuk ramennya. Bocah itu langsung mengabaikan robot mainannya. Dengan sembarangan ia menaruh robot kesayangannya itu ke kursi sampingnya yang kosong. Tampaknya bagi Haru ramen adalah hal paling menajubkan di dunia melebihi robot limited edision yang dibelikan ayahnya itu. Sangat 'Naruto' tentu saja. Yah walaupun sekarang bagi Naruto ada yang lebih penting daripada ramen yaitu, Hinata dan Haru.

Sesekali Naruto membantu Haru yang terlihat kerepotan. Ia juga yang membersihkan sisa makanan yang belepotan di pipi putranya dengan tissu ditengah-tengah kesibukannya menyantap ramen super pedas di hadapannya. Ia sangat berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anak semata wayangnya itu.

Naruto mulai merasa gerah. Keringat meluncur bebas di dahi hingga lehernya. Bagaimana tidak. Lihat saja kombinasinya. Musim panas + mantel musim dingin yang dikenakannya + ramen super pedas ukuran jumbo. Refleks ia melepaskan matel dan kaca mata kamuflasenya. Beberapa orang mulai menyadari identitasnya. Ketika ramen pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu masih tersisa setengah mangkuk, suara terkutuk itu datang.

"Kyaaaaa! Itu Naruto-_kun_!"

"Kyaaaa! _Kawaii..._!"

Naruto menegang seketika, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara mengerikan itu datang. Benar saja, sekumpulan remaja putri tengah berlari ke arahnya. "Haru-_chan..._," seru Naruto sambil menatap putranya. Ia menelan ludahnya sekali sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "sepertinya kita ketahuan."

Sebelum para penggemar fanatiknya sampai, Naruto dengan terburu-buru mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari kantongnya dan meletakkannya di meja. Lalu dengan sigap ia menggendong putranya keluar restoran. Tidak sia-sia latihannya selama ini. kalau dipikir-pikir, siksaan lari keliling lapangan sebanyak dua puluh kali dari _hentai manager_nya sangat berguna.

"_Tau-chan! _Bee ketinggalan di lestolan Paman Ichilaku!" seru Haru ketika mereka sedang berlari menghindar dari hyena-hyena betina yang meneteskan air liurnya ke tanah.

"APA?!" Naruto syok! Bee adalah boneka kesukaan Haru yang dibelikannya dengan bertaruh jiwa dan raga dengan puluhan ayah lain di seluruh dunia. Ia masih ingat benar bagaimana perjuangannya mendapakan boneka itu.

Saat itu ia sedang menggelar konser di Singapura. Ketika konser akan dimulai dalam hitungan jam, Hinata meneleponnya dengan suara serak seperti habis menangis. Haru masuk rumah sakit karena demam tinggi dan muntah-muntah. Bocah yang waktu itu masih berumur tiga tahun itu selalu mengigau, terus saja memanggil nama ayahnya. Ingin sekali Naruto terbang kembali ke sisi putranya yang imut. Sayangnya karena kontrak sialan yang ia tanda tangani beberapa minggu lalu, konser ini tidak bisa dibatalkan.

Esoknya Hinata meneleponnya lagi, mengabarkan kalau Haru sudah membaik. Bahkan Naruto bisa mendengar celotehan Haru yang meminta oleh-oleh boneka Bee –salah satu auto robot di film Transformer yang bearwarna orange dari seberang sana. Tentu saja sebagai ayah yang baik, ia menyanggupinya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia meminta si menejer untuk mengantarnya ke Universal Studio. Malang baginya, boneka Bee yang limited edition itu tidak hanya menjadi incarannya, tapi juga beribu ayah yang berdesak-desakkan demi memberika hadiah istimewa untuk anak mereka.

Naruto tidak mau kalah. Ia menerobos barikade para ayah dengan asal. Tujuannya hanya satu, rak boneka Bee. Setelah mendapat pukulan, jambakan, tendangan, dan beberapa kekerasan yang tidak disengaja, ia berhasil mendapatkan boneka terkutuk itu.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia mengurangi kecepatan larinya. Bukan itu yang ia sesali. Ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan pengorbanannya mendapatkan boneka itu. Yang menjadi masalah adalah raut wajah anaknya yang berubah sendu. Bagaimana tidak, boneka itu adalah boneka kesayangannya, dalam istilah ilmiah sih boneka itu adalah objek transisi anaknya. Oleh karena itu, Haru tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa Bee di sampingnya.

"Kita ambil, Haru-_chan._ Jadi, jangan memasang wajah sedih begitu dong," ujar Naruto sambil mengacak rambut anaknya.

.

.

**KUBUNUH KAU **_**TEME**_**!**

.

.

"_Aligatou, Tou-chan,_" ucap Haru sambil memeluk Bee dengan sayang. Wajahnya memerah dan cengiran lima jari milik Naruto di wajahnya tidak juga hilang.

"Sama-sama, Sayang," balas Naruto sambil mencubit pipi putranya. Naruto tersenyum puas walaupun rambutnya acak-acakan, kulitnya lecet di beberapa tempat karena fans yang tidak sengaja mencakarnya, serta badannya yang pegal. Semua kesialannya hari ini lenyap ketika melihat wajah putranya yang sumringah.

Ah~ putra yang tengah digandeng menuju ke kelas istrinya itu imut sekali. Ia jadi berpikir, tidak ada salahnya menambah satu atau dua Haru lagi dalam keluarga mereka. Haru pasti senang memiliki adik-adik yang imut. Hohoho... otak mesum Naruto bekerja. Mulai malam ini ia akan menjalankan misi membuat adik untuk Haru bersama Hinata.

"_KAA-CHAN! C_ACUKE-_JIICHAN!_" Haru berteriak. Genggaman tangannya yang mungil terlepas. Anak laki-laki itu berlari ke arah manusia yang berjalan di hadapannya. Naruto mendengus sebal melihat seringaian sahabat pantat ayamnya. Sialan! Ia kalah lagi dengan rival sekaligus sahabat abadinya itu.

"Halo jagoan," sapa Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangannya, meminta Haru ber-_high five_ ria bersamanya. "Sedang apa di sini? Mau menjemput _kaa-can_mu?"

Belum sempat Haru mengangguk untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan pamannya, sang ayah lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, sedang apa kau di sini? Kuliah lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sinis setelah mencium kening istrinya. Hinata menghela nafas lelah. Hah~ sampai kapan suaminya dan sahabatnya ini akan berhenti bertengkar?

"Sudahlah, Naruto-_kun_. Sasuke-_kun_ menjadi pembicara di seminar tadi."

Suara indah Hinata berhasil menenangkan kecemburu Naruto pada sahabatnya itu. Hinata mengusap lembut punggung suaminya. Jemari lentiknya yang lain membelai surai pirang milik Naruto. "Ada apa denganmu, Naruto-_kun_? Jarang sekali Naruto-_kun_ terlihat berantakan?"

Naruto melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang istrinya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu wanita yang sudah menyandang namanya setahun belakangan ini. "Aku tadi menjadi santapan fans ketika mengajak Haru makan di restoran Ichiraku-_jiichan,_" jawab Naruto dengan nada manja. Kontras sekali dengan nada yang ia gunakan saat berbicara dengan Sasuke tadi.

Hinata terkikik geli mendengarnya, "Naruto-_kun_ belum bisa membuatkan omlet untuk Haru?"

Naruto menegakkan punggungnya ketika mendengar Hinata tertawa. Dengan super kiat ia membungkam bibir istrinya dengan bibirnya. Tidak perduli dengan sekitar, ia tetap saja menggoda istrinya yang manis ini.

"Jangan menertawakanku, _Hime,_" seringaian serigala muncul di wajah tampan milik Naruto. Hinata bergidik ngeri. Pasti suaminya telah merencanakan sesuatu untuknya.

Merasa diacuhkan kedua orangtuanya, Haru memasang tampang cemberut. Bibirnya mengerucut dan kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah menggembung. Sasuke yang melihatnya segera menggendong Haru dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga bocah itu. Senyum jahilnya muncul ketika Haru terlihat mulai terpengaruh ucapannya.

"_Teme!_ Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku! Jangan menyentuhnya! Aku tidak mau dia tertular virus muka datarmu lagi," seru Naruto sambil mengambil Haru dari gendongan pemuda yang telah berhasil menjadi eksekutif muda itu.

"Ayo kita pulang, Haru-_chan,_" lanjutnya lagi sambil menggendong Haru dengan tangan kiri sedang tangannya menggenggam jemari istrinya.

Sasuke hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum puas untuk mengiringi kepergian sahabatnya itu.

...skip time...

Hinata membuka jendela kamarnya, ia baru saja menidurkan Haru. Entah kenapa putranya itu rewel sejak tadi sore. Ia terus meminta Hinata tidur bersamanya. Hinata tersenyum senang sambil mengamati bintang yang berkedip menggodanya dari atas langit. Ia tidak berhenti mengucap syukur untuk apa yang telah _Kami-sama_ berikan padanya. Suami yang menyayanginya, anak laki-laki yang lucu, serta sahabat-sahabat yang baik.

Pelukan posesif di pinggangnya membuat bubar lamunan yang baru berjalan beberapa menit itu. Naruto tengah memeluknya dari belakang, kepala durian suaminya terasa berat di pundaknya yang mungil.

"Apa kau bahagia, _Hime?_" suara bass Naruto menerpa tengkuknya. Hinata tersenyum, ia membalikan tubuhnya kemudian membalas pelukan laki-laki yang telah mengisi jiwanya tak kalah posesif.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat, tapi dengan satu kata itu membuat hati Naruto menghangat. "Aku bersyukur memilikimu dan Haru, _arigatou _Naruto_-kun._"

Naruto menyeringai. Senyum serigala laparnya muncul. "Kau tidak ingin memberikan Haru-_chan _adik, _Hime?_ Aku kasihan melihatnya bermain sendiri kalau di rumah."

Buru-buru Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Pipinya kontan memerah mendengar ucapan sang suami yang matanya sudah berkilat mesum. Belum sempat ia mencerna keadaan, lidah sang suami sudah terlebih dulu bereksplorasi.

"Ngggghhh..."

Suara lenguhan wanita bersurai indigo itu menambah gila suaminya. Dengan brutal ia memcium bibir istrinya yang merah alami.

"_Kaa-chan, Tou-chan... _buka pintunya... hiks.. hiks... hiksss..."

Kedua orang itu mematung. Segera saja mereka menghentikan kegiatan panas yang akan mereka mulai karena mendengar suara sang putra kesayangan yang menangis. Insting orangtua mereka bekerja, dengan sigap Naruto membuka pintu yang telah ia kunci beberapa menit lalu.

"Haru-_chan _kenapa menangis?" seru Naruto sambil menggendong putranya masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia menghapus air mata yang masih membanjiri pipi sang putra. "Mimpi buruk?" tanya Naruto lagi yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala anaknya.

"Sudahlah. Itu hanya mimpi, Haru-_chan_," kini giliran sang ibu yang menenangkan. Wanita itu membelai kepala Haru dengan lembut.

"Memang Haru-_chan _mimpi apa? Sampai putra _Tou-chan_ yang paling tampan menangis seperti ini."

"Hiks... Halu mimpi punya adik... huwaaaaa!"

Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan. Mereka menatap putra mereka dengan wajah penuh tanya. "_Ne _Haru-_chan_, kenapa Haru-_chan _menangis? Bukankah Haru-_chan _akan senang kalau punya adik? Kan ada yang menemani Haru-_chan_ bermain kalau _Tou-can _dan_ Kaa-chan _pergi."

"Halu tidak mau punya adik!" jawab anak itu lantang. "Nanti kalau Halu punya adik, _Tou-chan _dan _Kaa-chan_ tidak cayang lagi pada Halu. Halu pacti akan diacuhkan."

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu, Sayang? _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan _akan selalu menyayangi Haru-_chan_ samapai kapanpun." Hinata mencoba menenangkan putranya.

"Tapi Cacuke-_jiichan_ bilang begitu cama Halu tadi cole. Huwaaaa! Halu tidak mau punya adik. Titik!"

Naruto menggeram. Muncul empat sudut siku-siku di dahinya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Sasuke.

"_Sialan kau, Teme! Akan kubunuh kau!"_

_._

_._

**owari**

**.**

**.**

Gimana gimana gimana!? Wkwkwk... aneh ya,,, hohoho.. gaje gag?

Hehe... Yuki ababil ya? katanya mau hiatus tapi malah post fic baru. yuki masih hiatus kok. hehehe... sebenarnya ini fic udah _ndeprok_ lama di laptop Yuki, jadi daripada mubazir ya Yuki post aja.

Oke. Abaikan semua ocehan tidak pentingku ini, Yuki minta saran dan kritik dong. Mau flame atau nge-bash juga gag papa. Asal pakai bahasa yang baik dan benar, jangan lupa EYD, tanda baca, dan pemilihan diksi yang sopan. Oke? Pernah belajar Bahasa Indonesia dan sopan santun kan?

So, review please...


End file.
